


Measuring Up

by NotAGreatWriter3421



Category: Solar Opposites
Genre: And he definitely has a dad bod, Korvo Wonders If He’s Still Enough for Terry, Korvo x Terry, M/M, Romantic Comedies, Self Confidence Issues, movie marathon, rom com
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24518083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotAGreatWriter3421/pseuds/NotAGreatWriter3421
Summary: After being convinced to endure a rom-com marathon with Terry, Korvo wonders if he’ll ever be able to compare to these human romantic norms that Terry admires
Relationships: Korvotron "Korvo"/Terry (Solar Opposites)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 122





	1. Finishing a Marathon

“Wow. What a way to spend 72 hours,” Terry said, turning the television off with the click of a button. “What did you think? Didn’t that make you feel even a little better about humans?”  
Korvo reflected back upon the sets of star-crossed lovers and their dramatic love affairs from the past three days. In reality, he had only agreed to watch the silly movies because he enjoyed being cuddled up on the couch with Terry, but he would never admit that so he tried to quickly form an opinion.   
“Not really. I don’t understand the romantic appeal of kissing someone in the pouring rain. Is that a thing people do?”  
Terry shrugged. “Oh, I’d try it. I hope someone loves me enough someday to kiss me in the rain.” he stared blissfully off into space.  
For some reason, his statement tightened Korvo’s chest and left a knot in his stomach. “Well, maybe if you keep doing dumb human things you’ll find some dumb human to do it with,” Korvo stood up and began to fold the blanket they had been wrapped up in. “Do you know how heavy this robe would be wet? It would be ridiculous,” For some reason, his face was heating up. “But I suppose you’d have to actually respect traditional Schlorpian values to even wear the robe, so never mind.”   
All of a sudden Korvo seemed really angry, so when he stormed out of the living room Terry decided it would be best to just leave him alone. Terry picked up the remote and turned the TV back on, hoping Korvo would be in a better mood after a rerun episode of some late night show.  
Meanwhile, Korvo headed to the bathroom, hoping that a cold shower would clear his head of whatever weird thoughts had overtaken him after hearing Terry’s statement.  
“Why would he even say something like that,” Korvo mumbled to himself, removing his socks and then his robe. “He’s told me he loves me before, am I not worthy of being the one to kiss him in the rain?”  
Out of the corner of his eye, something on the counter near the sink caught his attention. Upon further inspection, it turned out to be some stupid human magazine, probably left behind by either Jesse or Terry. Normally, something like this wouldn’t interest Korvo, but something in the back of his mind insisted that he pick it up. Flipping through the pages, there was nothing to see but thin women with well-filled out chests and muscular men, with bodies that appeared to be chiseled from marble.  
“I guess these are the kind of people Terry is imagining will kiss him in the rain,” Korvo practically threw the magazine back down, and his hands balled into fists unconsciously.  
He decided to return to his task and began the shower, first turning on the faucet then allowing the water reach the perfect temperature before activating the shower head. Before hopping in, however, he caught a glimpse of himself in the adjacent mirror. His body barely resembled the Greek Gods from the human magazine. They were all hard lines and defined abs, meanwhile Korvo was considerably more round, and consisted of more squish than muscle. His face flushed in either shame or embarrassment or both, and he was quick to cut off his view with the shower curtain.   
Although he was unable to come up with a reason for his anger, he was fuming.


	2. Chapter 2

After showering, Korvo headed to he and Terry’s bedroom. Although he wore the same pajama shirt to bed nearly every night, this was the first time he noticed how roomy the attire was. The loose fabric was able to perfectly mask the shape of his body, which he had never been more thankful for.  
Upon entering the room, he pulled back the covers and got into bed next to Terry, who was playing a video game on some sort of human console he insisted the household needed (even though neither Korvo nor the replicants showed any interest in the device). Terry was happy to see his partner and set the machine down, offering Korvo his full attention.  
“I’m sorry I made you sit through all those movies with me, I didn’t know they’d get you so pissed.” Korvo made an effort not to face Terry, and tried to make a face that would show just how unbothered he was by said movies.  
“I’m fine, what made you think I was upset?”  
“I dunno, you passive-aggressively folded a blanket at me then stormed off to the bathroom all broody and mysteriously!”  
Korvo raised an eyebrow. “Aren’t I always broody and mysterious and a little passive-aggressive?”  
Terry paused to think. “Well damn, yeah I guess..” he looked disappointed for a moment. “But usually not towards me?” There was a lift in Terry’s voice that turned his last statement into a question.  
Korvo switched the lamp on his nightstand off and laid down. “You’re overthinking this, Terry. Let’s not pop any gooblers worrying about me acting the way I normally act,” he made sure to lay with his body facing the wall, away from Terry. “It’s late anyways, let’s just go to bed. Goodnight.”  
“Goodnight..” Terry muttered, trying to hide any hurt in his voice. Korvo was definitely acting weird, right?

After what could’ve been 15 minutes or 3 hours of staying up worrying, Terry decided he couldn’t lay there and pretend to be asleep any longer. He rolled towards Korvo and positioned himself so his chest was directly against his partner’s back, and draped an arm over him.  
“Psst, hey,” Terry whispered into Korvo’s back. “Hey, you should wake up,” he tried again, slightly louder.  
Korvo sighed loudly. “Yeah?”  
“We should like, do something together,”  
“Terry it’s the middle of the night, now isn’t the time for your weird sexual fantasies-“  
“What?! No, nothing like that,” Terry sat up slightly. “I mean like, we should spoon or something like that..” he trailed off, immediately regretting waking Korvo up for such a silly request. “If you want to! I was just thinking like, hey! We DID just watch 3 days of rom coms, wouldn’t it be kinda fun to cuddle or something... if you think so, of course! I could be big spoon, because, ya know, you’re shorter...”  
Korvo felt himself blush at Terry’s last remark and was thankful to be hidden by the cover of darkness. “Sure, but I don’t see what my height has to do with any of this.”  
Terry was surprised by the response he received but acted quickly, to make sure he was comfortable before Korvo changed his mind. He nestled his body tightly against Korvo’s, and placed a protective arm over his partner, his hand resting over Korvo’s middle. All of a sudden, falling asleep seemed a million times easier.  
“Goodnight Korvy, sweet dreams.”  
In no time, Korvo was listening to the soft even-ness of Terry’s snores. He wanted to join his partner in some blissful shut-eye, but his thoughts were jam packed with the perfect bodies from the stupid human magazine. All he could think about was the excess around his middle, and whether or not Terry noticed the pudge through his nightshirt. How could he ever fall asleep like this?


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Terry woke up in a bed that, excluding himself, was empty. According to the digital alarm clock on his dresser, it was 6:15 am. It wasn’t unlike Korvo to be up first, but 6 in the morning was a little out of the ordinary. 

Terry slipped on the pajama pants he had somehow lost in the night and slid out of bed. Normally he’d make the bed and change into actual clothes, but after the weirdness of last night he was slightly worried about his partner. He was certain he’d find Korvo up in the ship working on some dorky nerd thing, so that’s where he decided to check first.

Sure enough, Terry’s instinct had been correct. Also still clad in pajamas, the blue Schlorpian was a heap on the ship’s floor, surrounded by open manuals. Although he was asleep, there were dark bags under Korvo’s eyes, hinting that’d he’d spent the wee hours of the morning tucked away in here. Terry knelt down beside him.

“Hey pal, what brought you up here so early?”  
Korvo’s eyes flicked open at the sound of Terry’s voice. “God Korvo, you look like you haven’t slept in ages.” He stroked his partner’s head.

“I’m fine. I couldn’t sleep with you smothering me all night so I figured I might as well work on something important.” Terry tried not to look hurt.

“Yeah, I’m sure..” Terry glanced at the open books on the ground and then back to Korvo. “This seems really important.” He stood up and stretched. “Well, I’m gonna go make breakfast or something. I hope you’re well rested, because I’ve already decided the genre for today’s movie marathon- sci-fi! I think you’ll love it! I’ll see you downstairs in a bit,” with that, Terry headed off.

Once his partner was gone, Korvo made a face like he’d eaten something sour. The last thing Terry needed to do was waste an afternoon watching humans pretend to explore space. Korvo could show him actual cool things from space. He spent his free time repairing a space ship that stuck out of their HOUSE for God’s sake, and Terry never seemed even remotely interested in that. 

The same kind of nameless anger that had struck Korvo after the rom com marathon tightened his chest and colored his face. He wished Terry would find something better to do than sit around and drool over humans all day, er, watch dumb stupid human movies all day.

***

Later that afternoon, Korvo and Terry were half way through watching every sci fi movie on Hulu. Secretly, Korvo found himself enjoying the nerdy nature of these pretend human adventures, but he’d never let that slip to Terry. Abruptly, instead of starting the next movie, Terry grabbed the remote and clicked the television off.

“Man, I’m booooored.”

“I thought you loved doing nothing but sitting for hours on end.”

“Yeah, normally I do! Which is why this is really strange!” Terry threw himself dramatically over Korvo, and landed with his head in his partner’s lap. “Do you wanna go on a walk or something? I don’t remember the last time I saw the sun.”

“I think it’s supposed to rain today,” Korvo mumbled pessimistically. 

“It’s not raining now! Let’s just go around the block. We’ll be fast.”

“If we’re taking a break from the marathon, I think I’ll just go back to working on the ship. A walk seems like a waste of time.”

“Aw, Korvy, c’monnnn,” moaned Terry. “It’ll be fun.” He said in a sing-song way. “We can even hold hands if you want!” Against his will, Korvo smiled slightly. “Ok, yay! Let me go grab my Heelies, they’re the only shoe I’m wearing from now on,” Terry leapt up off the couch and ran to fetch his shoes.

Reappearing at the front door moments later, Terry was ready to roll.

“It looks pretty dark out there, are you sure you want to do this?” Questioned Korvo.

“Uh, yeah, don’t be dumb. I already told you we were gonna go fast.” Unable to argue with his fool-proof logic, Korvo followed Terry outside.

As per usual, Korvo had been right. Before they were even 3 houses away from their own, it began to lightly rain.

“Damnit Terry, I knew this was a dumb idea. I should’ve just stayed home.”

“Calm down, it’s just sprinkling. You won’t melt.”

“Do you know how much sooner I’d get the ship done if I wasn’t constantly distracted by your stupid ideas? I’d assume not, since you waste all your time thinking about stupid human things! Do you even care about the mission anymore, Terry?”

Terry was silent for a beat, not entirely sure why he was being yelled at. “What’s your problem with me lately?! If it’s such an inconvenience to spend time with me, you don’t have to! Don’t let me get in the way of all your SUPER IMPORTANT ship stuff! I’m sorry I keep inviting you to do things!”

“I don’t have a problem with you! I just wish you’d care less about dumb things,” Korvo stated matter-of-factly.

“Just because you don’t like something doesn’t mean it’s dumb! I don’t particularly care about the ship, but that doesn’t make it dumb! Why are you even mad at me right now?!”

“Why do you fantasize about kissing humans in the rain?!” 

“What?”

Korvo sighed and tried to hide the blush creeping across his face. “Why do you.. Why do you want to kiss a human in the rain? Humans are dumb, and I’d like to bring up the reading material in our bathroom that is almost entirely mostly naked humans, I HAVE books you could read, they’re much more interesting than that-“

“I’m sorry, you’ve lost me entirely. Are you talking about the magazine Jesse left lying out? What does that have to do with the kissing thing?”

“I- I don’t know, it just seems weird that you love humans so much when you have me?” Terry cocked his head. “I know I don’t look exactly like the people in those movies you like or those magazines, trust me. And I’m sorry I don’t! I wish I did too! I just wish you wouldn’t make me think about it so much,”

“Oh my god, Korvo,” Terry asked, meeting his partner’s eyes. “Are you.. jealous?”

“What? No,” the blush across his face darkened. “I just wish that maybe you’d fantasize about.. kissing me in the rain?”

“You’re such an idiot,” A smug look appeared on Terry’s face. He stopped walking, and wrapped his arms around Korvo’s shoulders, pulling the shorter alien into him. “I’d kiss you anywhere,” he placed a hand behind Korvo’s head. “But luckily it also happens to be raining, so like, that’s cool.” He pulled his partner into a kiss that was immediately reciprocated. 

“God damnit Terry,” Korvo muttered breathlessly.

“Oh jeez I knew I was good but not ‘god damnit’ good.”

“Shut up, that’s not what I’m talking about. Look at the fucking robe Terry, this is exactly what I said would happen. It’s so heavy when it’s wet,”

Terry smiled and interlocked he and Korvo’s fingers. “Well then, let’s head home. We can dry off, cozy up, then finish our marathon!” 

Korvo smiled at the idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I’m so happy to write but I’ve run out of ideas for the moment, so if there’s anything you’d like to see let me know! :D

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, and to other writers, thank you for writing! I’ve loved everything this fandom has written on here! :D


End file.
